fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilina
Lilina (リリーナ Rirīna) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the daughter of Hector, who is one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lilina's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during The Binding Blade. She is deliberately left ambiguous, as Hector has four potential wives (Florina, Lyndis, Farina, or an unknown woman) depending on which supports he gained in The Blazing Blade or if he had any supports at all. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Ari Ozawa in the Japanese version and Julie Kliewer in the English version. Profile The Blazing Blade At the end of The Blazing Blade, if playing Hector's route, Hector asks the Tactician he met during his story to name his first born child. That child, Lilina, appears briefly at the end of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in an epilogue that takes place fifteen years after the events of the game. During Eliwood's visit to Castle Ostia, Lilina meets him for the first time as well as his son Roy, who was accompanying him. Though a little shy at first, the two quickly run off to play as their fathers discuss the unrest occurring in Bern by Zephiel. The Binding Blade Years later, she and Roy studied in Ostia under the tutelage of the Mage General Cecilia. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a mage. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy (mentioned in a support conversation). In The Binding Blade, Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father Eliwood. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and Lilina joins Roy's group. After learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lilina shows a great love of Roy throughout the game, even without support conversations. Most of her time away from Roy is spent thinking about either her dead father or Roy. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. She becomes queen of a united Lycia either way. Personality Lilina is very kindhearted, shy, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina herself is quite aware of her flaws, though, and she works very hard to become a good leader like her deceased father, Hector. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |75% |20% |35% |50% |10% |35% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Barthe *Gwendolyn *Ogier *Gonzalez *Cecilia *Garret *Roy *Marcus *Bors *Astolfo Overall Lilina is one of the most potent magic users in ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She has off-balanced growths, with a focus in Magic, resistance, and Luck. It does not take long for her to max out her Magic stat, and being a female Sage means she has a higher cap than any other character's Magic stat (30), leading her to have higher damage output per hit than almost all other characters. Her support with Roy is one of the fastest-building in the game, but some of her other supports, such as Bors and Gonzales, are handy as well. It should be noted, though, that her defensive and offense-supportive stats are rather low. Her Defense is very low (but typical of mages), though a support with Gonzales will give her a slight boost to her defense, and her accuracy is poor due to low Skill. In addition, her low Speed growth will give her some trouble doubling units as the game goes on, particularly on hard mode; this makes her capabilities a bit lower than Lugh, who has a higher speed and skill growths. Both Lugh and Hugh are more reliable than Lilina in most situations, Lugh having high skill/luck/speed growth and Hugh having uncharacteristically high defensive stats for a mage/sage. However, if your group has trouble dealing with high defense/resistance & low speed bosses, Lilina will augment your lineup nicely. However, her high Luck helps to increase her avoid and improves her accuracy a bit, and her Resistance is the highest of the three Sages. In addition, her high magic rating allows her to be effective with staves when she promotes. She has many supports options that can help her out with accuracy and defensive traits. Her support with Roy is one of the fastest in the game, and also increases her accuracy, which helps a great deal. Other good support options include Gonzalez, Bors, Gwendolyn, and Ogier. She joins at Level 1, at a time when many units should be around Level 10+. Lilina may not be on par with Lugh level-wise by then. She also takes time to train, as the difficulty is past level 1 at this point. Still, training her can be well worth the effort. It is fairly easy to obtain a maxed out magic stat of 30 for her, making her a very good choice for a healer. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Note: This is obtained through SpotPass. SpotPass '*''' - Enemy only, joins unequipped. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Delightful Noble :''A noble of Ostia with a natural gift for magic. Roy's friend since childhood. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Skills Weapon ☆☆☆☆☆ Fire Mt 4, Rng 2 ☆☆☆☆☆ Elfire Mt 6, Rng 2 ☆☆☆☆☆ Bolganone Mt 9, Rng 2 ☆☆☆☆☆ Bolganone+ Mt 13, Rng 2 Assists None Specials ☆☆☆☆☆ Rising Flame 5 Turns. Before combat this unit initiates, foes in an area near the target take damage equal (unit's Atk minus foe's Def or Res). ☆☆☆☆☆ Rising Flame 5 Turns. Before combat this unit initiates, foes in an wide area around the target take damage equal (unit's Atk minus foe's Def or Res). Passive ☆☆☆☆☆ Attack +1 (A) Grants Atk+1. ☆☆☆☆☆ Attack +2 (A) Grants Atk+2. ☆☆☆☆☆ Attack +3 (A) Grants Atk+3. ☆☆☆☆☆ Spur Atk 1 © Grants adjacent allies Atk+2 during combat. ☆☆☆☆☆ Spur Atk 2 © Grants adjacent allies Atk+3 during combat. ☆☆☆☆☆ Spur Atk 3 © Grants adjacent allies Atk+4 during combat. Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' Death Quote Final Battle Quote ''Heroes'' :Lilina/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Lilina - Beautiful Alliance Leader (美しき盟主 Utsukushiki meishu) *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia and dedicated her time to rebuilding her land. She later rebuilt and led the Lycia Alliance to create the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Lilina - Beautiful Alliance Leader (Paired with Roy) *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ;Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lilina is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * Etymology Lilina is a combination of the name "Lily" and the suffix "-ina" which mean "Little", and could be translated as "Little Lily". Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lilina won 3rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a powerful Mage/Sage and her gentle personality. *If Eliwood married Fiora and Hector married Farina or Florina in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, Lilina would be Roy's first cousin. * Hector's B-Rank support conversation with Eliwood has him dreaming of his not-yet-born daughter playing with an unborn Roy in the future, and him getting supremely annoyed at the possibility that he may lose his daughter to Eliwood's son. Unfortunately for Hector, he's right, as Lilina ends up developing feelings for Roy and, depending on the player's actions, ends up marrying him. *In the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Lilina ranked 49th with a total of 5,730 votes. Gallery File:Lilina Heroes.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lilina Fight.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lilina Skill.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lilina Damaged.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Narcian&RoyCipher.jpg|Narcian, Lilina, and Roy in promo artwork for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kotaro Yamada. File:Lilina KoutarouYamada.jpg|Lilina as a Sage by Kotaro Yamada. File:LilinaMayo1.jpg|Lilina as a Mage by Mayo. File:CipherLilina.png|Lilina as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-004SR+.PNG|Lilina as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-005N.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-006HN.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S07-002ST+.png|Lilina as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherLilina2.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherLilina3.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Lilina card 25.jpg|Lilina as a Sage in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lilina and Roy 2.png|Lilina and Roy in the ending of The Blazing Blade. File:LilinaManga.jpg|Lilina's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Lilinaingame.png|Lilina's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:FE7Lilina.png|Lilina's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Lilina mage magic.gif|Lilina's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Mage. File:Lilina sage magic.gif|Lilina's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Sage. File:Lilina sage magic critical.gif|Lilina performing a critical hit as a Sage in The Binding Blade. Lilina Fire Emblem Fuuin No Tsurugi.jpg Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters